Rey and her Teacher
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: rey is learning so much from her teacher however there is still one more thing left to teach


Being a Scavenger on Jakku wasn't as Simple as it seemed. Alright, so it wasn't simple, period. Sometimes one found nothing and thus would go hungry for a day. And sometimes the desert planet was absolutely ruthless and hid away any scraps at all for a whole week. One couldn't stay hungry for a whole week of course.

Therein is where Luke Skywalker came in. The only thing that would shock Rey during her adventures with Finn later on was to be told that luke was a grand Jedi Master. Otherwise its not as if it would be there first time meeting. After all, the aging Jedi had lived on jakku for at least 6 years of his supposed exile, the last 3 being when they met. It was he who she went to whenever she was hungry after all.

She had arrived at his small home and walked in. At the time, he was known to give out free meals for any useful information one could spare. Those beautiful blue eyes and warm friendly smile on the Mans face had instantly taken her in and made her at ease. He wasn't that old, around 55 if she could have guessed.

"What can i do for you, dear girl?" He had asked kindly. Rey had stood quiet like an idiot for a whole 2 minutes, wondering how to proceed, before her rumbling stomach had answered for her, her face heating up in embarrassment. Luke had merely smiled and led her to the small dining room of his small residence.

She had feasted upon his food while the grey haired Luke had just stared amusedly as the food he placed before her disappeared as if by magic. When finally full, he had sent her to have a quick bath, the hot water feeling like paradise to Rey's skin and hair. She had found 2 pairs of clean grey clothes and boots, the very same clothes and boots she would always wear from then.

He had then insisted she stay the night and for dinner. She had began to grow nervous. How would she pay? He had insisted though and thus she stayed for dinner, eating a warm meal that she never thought she'd ever have.

"Well, now that that's done with…" Luke began as Rey began to tense at the inevitable call for payment. "…tell me a bit about yourself my dear."

She had blinked. What in the world?

"Aren't you going to ask me to pay?" She had asked as luke look confused. "Pay? Oh no Dear girl! None of this was for payment. You just looked so tired and hungry that i couldn't leave you like that. You must be a Scavenger right?" Rey had nodded. "That's a tough life and you looked like you needed a break anyway."

Now Rey wasn't going to leave it like that. If not for payment, then just for the man's kindness. She stood up and approached him where he sat comfortably on a little couch. "Nothing on Jakku is for free." She whispered, mostly to herself, staring into those ocean blue eyes before moving to give him a deep kiss, much to his surprise as her pouty, full lips met his own as her tongue forced its way passed his lips to duel with his own.

She could feel his surprise passing as he pulled her gently closer, his hands running softly through her dark hair with its three buns as they kissed. She could feel his length growing through his robes and let a smirk pass her lips. He wasn't as old as he seemed if he could still get it up. And the thickness seemed to be an added bonus if what she felt was right.

She broke their kiss and moved off him, his eyes watching as he pulled down his trousers and pushed aside his robes to reveal his hard length, 6 inches of thick manhood and full balls seeming ripe with seed. She felt intoxicated by Luke's cock and the musky smell was making her mouth water. He had been so kind to her that she just had to do this. She tugged her clothes down a the neck, giving him an open view of her firm, full breasts for his extra enjoyment.

Rey leaned down, her tits swaying slightly, her mouth watering in shameful anticipation of sucking the hot cum out of Luke's thick cock. She whimpered with pleasure as her full, red lips touched his now precum oozing, clean skinned cockhead, tasting the musky taste of a cock for the very first time.

She opened her mouth wide and plunged her lips onto his cock, slurping in about half of it and locking her lips in a wet, circle around its swollen shaft.

"Oh,Fucking Bantha Spit!" Luke cried out lowly in pleasure.

Rey started sucking, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty and hard length of his cock. Gently, she gripped his cock base, milking it and feeling his cock pulse.

Her warm mouth bathed his flaring cockhead with hot saliva, the spit mingling with the warm and tasty pre ejaculate oozing from his piss slit. Rey swirled her tongue around and around the spongy head of his cock, shuddering with lust as she lapped up his salty offerings.

"Oh Fuck! Suck it Harder! Suck it you little Scavenger Slut!" He moaned in pleasure, obviously not hearing his own words as pleasure shot through him. Rey didn't mind his words. She wouldn't mind if he degraded her in any way after how kind he had been. If it repaid his kindness so be it. All it did was make her want to suck him off harder.

His thick head oozed heavily now, throbbing wildly between her sealed lips, continually oozing his thick, viscous and clear juice onto her into her mouth and onto her lapping tongue. Rey could hear her own wet slurping and gurgling sounds emanating from her servicing throat as she continued to suck loudly and wetly on Luke's thick dick. Her tongue dug hungrily into his pisshole before lovingly pasting his spongy cock head with warm spit. So much for the dinner she had just eaten. Now her belly seemed to ache for the huge load of thick spunk hidden in Luke's nuts.

Nothing mattered to Rey right now but that thick cock in her mouth and the thick load she was going to swallow. She wouldn't have cared if any and all the residents of Jakku had been there to see her. She hungrily sucked his cock harder than ever, nearly choking herself as she thrust her face onto his dick, taking it even farther between her pouty lips.

She couldn't open her mouth any wider as it was, no matter what she wanted. Her lips were utterly gorged with thick cock, stretched to bursting around the aching, oozing stiffness of Luke's hard dick. Rey kept gurgling and slurping and sucking, covering his cock with so much hot spit that it oozed past lips around his cock.

Her cheeks were red, puckered sharply to increase the suctioning pressure around his cock-meat. Her cock-sucking noises were so loud that she couldn't even hear Luke's moans of pleasure over them. Her fingers clung to the root of his shaft, then started jacking his prick again, stroking hard from the base to her sucking lips.

"I'm going to cum!" Luke gasped out as he clutched onto her dark buns and head, holding her wet, sucking mouth firmly onto his cock-meat. "Suck it, You fucking Young Slut! Oh, Fuck! You wonderful Girl! I'm gonna cum!"

His cock throbbed and stiffened, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth as Rey felt her own Pussy clench and cum, her juices flooding through her pants to the floor. She panted through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her fist a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft, urgently trying to coax the thick load out of his huge balls.

His cock exploded, bucking hard between her red lips, spraying a geyser of thick, milky cum down the young scavengers throat. Rey moaned happily as she tasted his seed, her first ever, as the salty jizz splashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. Without being told, she sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to milk out all of his cum.

His pent up load splashed out of his wet, throbbing prick, squirting her belly full of cum. Rey's pussy squirted even more as she nursed Luke's rod, whimpering in pleasure as the white torrent spewed across her tongue, bathing her tonsils with thick jizz. Luke clutched her at her buns and groaned, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm after so long of being backed up. Rey kept sucking and jacking feverishly, craving every drop of the hot, tasty spunk.

He pulled off her warm mouth, pointing his cock at her face and hair, spurting thick shots all over her face and slicking her dark hair with cum before finally letting off as Rey gave his pulsing cock a loving suck, cleaning him off even with most of his virile sludge still in her mouth and making it's way down her throat into her belly. His thick cock remained hard, pulsing rhythmically on the roof of her mouth. Slowly she slid her pouty lips off of his cock, giving it a warm kiss as she looked him in the eyes, and opened her mouth to show him the thick offering he had given her before gulping down the last of her spit and his cum.

"Thanks for the protein, Mr Luke." she mumbled breathlessly as she licked her lips. Quickly she moved her tongue around the corners of her mouth, licking up his jizz as well as licking her fingers of any seed he had left on her face and any wet strings in her hair as he looked at her through lidded eyes.

For 3 years it went on. She lived with him then, the small abode that would eventually be hers when he left. They followed a timetable of sorts. Every morning rey would go off to scavenge and return by lunch. Luke would have a hot meal on the table and they would eat and stay in for the rest of the day if she hadn't found anything she needed to sale. She would take a bath and relax for an hour before she felt the urge again.

The urge to give her benefactor some pleasure. To suck on his thick cock and drink down his seed into her hungry belly. He never forced her to do it but, as Rey told him once when he had began to feel the inklings of guilt within him and tried to end their sessions, he had bever stopped her the first 5 times either. It soon became a daily thing, with luke soon enjoying the taste of her own juices as he pleasured her.

Things escalated from there. He was her first. On one of those sweaty nights when they took off all their clothes due to the heat of the planet. He had taken her. She had mostly wanted him too.

Soon after, words of her and luke spread. Her loud and unrestrained cries of pleasure into the night as he pounded into her for a good 2 hours before filling her with his seed didn't help much. "Old man's slut." she heard some whisper. She wondered if they knew she didn't give a pound of Bantha shit that they knew. Just to spite them, she had had luke take her on all fours like a Nexu in heat as she screamed in pleasure for his thick cock, calling out loudly about how much cum Luke had sprayed into her willing cunt.

It wasn't long before the inevitable happened and she got pregnant. Something else she didn't worry about. All it did was make luke take her more often and harder than ever as her belly grew and he filled her knocked up cunt with cum.

The day the baby came, he had kissed her sweaty brow lovingly before holding their baby close. But Jakku wasn't a place to raise a child. They watched as he sent it off to his "distant relatives" on Naboo or so he said.

Those 3 years passed and he finally said he had to leave. No matter how many times she tried to fuck him to exhaustion, it couldn't be stopped. He left her the small home and left. No One once mentioned him or abused her for her acts with "Old man Luke" It was as if they forgot about him overnight. She didn't question that either. But she didn't forget it.

Just as she wouldn't forget the surprised look in his eyes when they met up again after all of her Adventures. She guessed he'd be both her teacher in the force and…. her lover.

Next: Padme Amidala.


End file.
